


The Day When (В день, когда...)

by JacquesChristian



Category: Crows Zero (Movies), Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, Feelings, Friends as Family, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Men Crying, Non-Linear Narrative, Work In Progress, Русский | Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: Икуо попал в приемную семью, а что случилось с Тат-чаном, когда Махороба закрылась?Что если, волею судьбы (или же по чистой случайности), на его пути встретился Хидео Такия?





	The Day When (В день, когда...)

**Author's Note:**

> Огури Шуну - такому разному и всегда такому потрясающему!
> 
> Поклонникам известно, что и в "Уроборосе" Данно Тацую и в "Воронах" Такию Генджи сыграл Огури Шун. Это совпадение, равно как и то, что в обоих сериалах его герои так или иначе - якудза, привело меня к некоторым размышлениям о том, как именно Данно Тацуя стал вакагасирой клана Абико.
> 
> На самом деле, это даже не цельное произведение, просто некоторые сюжетные сцены, которые пришли мне в голову. Мысли вслух, скажем так.  
> Возможно, я со временем что-то буду добавлять, возможно нет. Но пусть будет). 
> 
> П.С. Временные отрезки ориентированы на сериал и к манге отношения не имеют. Будем считать, что события сериала произошли в течение одного года, 20 лет спустя после событий в "Махоробе". Тацуя оказался у Такии Хидео только через 2 года после них.

_Сейчас_

В день, когда хоронили Такию Генджи и его названного брата Икуо, шел дождь. Мелкий, противный, холодный и затяжной, из тех, от которых все внутри замерзает и словно промокает насквозь. Кумичё Рюсейкай Такия Хидео и его вакагасира Идзаки Шун стояли возле надгробной плиты без зонтов, в одних костюмах. Идзаки-сан не стыдился и не скрывал своих слез. Старший Такия безучастно наблюдал за происходящим: свои слезы он оставил над телами Тацуи и Икуо-куна в ту ночь, когда Фукамачи привез их домой.  
Двадцать лет назад, стоя на этом самом кладбище и даже на этом самом месте, разве мог Хидео предположить, что через столько лет рядом с его дорогой женой и маленьким Рё он похоронит еще двоих сыновей. Если бы кто-то сказал бы ему об этом в тот день, убитый горем якудза, наверное, придушил бы ублюдка голыми руками. Сегодня же, вспомнив себя тогдашнего, Хидео смог лишь горько усмехнуться.  
Судьба перехитрила его, подсунув сначала Тацую, а через десять лет еще и Икуо-куна. 

_18 лет назад_

В день пятой годовщины смерти жены и сына сайко-комон клана Рюсейкай Такия Хидео впервые встретил Данно Тацую. И - внезапно для себя самого - забрал избитого и больного воспалением легких мальчишку из приюта, который посещал несколько раз в год, привозя детям еду, одежду и небольшие подарки.  
Смуглый пацан чем-то напомнил Хидео собственного погибшего сына. Может, чернотой волос, может, упрямо сжатыми губами и выразительностью глаз. А может, Хидео просто на мгновение показалось, что четверо подростков рядом с приютским забором избивают его Рё.  
Кто знает? Хидео сам так до конца и не разобрался, что именно заставило его остановить уже выезжавший за ворота приюта автомобиль, когда он увидел происходящее в стороне от глаз учителей и воспитателей. Разъяренный якудза раскидал малолетних ублюдков, придав каждому хорошенького пинка для скорости. Личные телохранители еле остановили босса, чтобы тот в ярости не сломал никому шею. 

Скорчившийся на земле мальчишка судорожно закрывал голову руками, на которых от синяков не было живого места. Он рвано и хрипло втягивал воздух разбитым ртом, но не стонал. Хидео осторожно опустился рядом с ним на колени, аккуратно, но твердо ухватил тонкие запястья и потянул за руки, пытаясь открыть лицо. В ответ мальчишка что-то прохрипел, рванулся и вслепую ударил Хидео коленом по ноге. Мужчина отшатнулся - не ожидал что у паренька еще есть силы сопротивляться, но руки не разжал. Лишь навалился телом на дергающиеся ноги, развернул мальчишку на спину и отвел-таки его руки от лица, разводя их в стороны и прижимая к земле.  
\- Тихо, успокойся, все кончилось, - Хидео неосмотрительно склонился ближе к мальчишке и тут же получил удар лбом в челюсть. Не так сильно, как могло бы быть, но всё равно ощутимо. - Успокойся, говорю! Они удрали! Ты победил! Ты победил, малыш! Слышишь, ты побил их!  
Сайко-комон повторял эти слова снова и снова, пока пацан не перестал, наконец, брыкаться и не затих под ним, хрипло дыша. 

_11 лет назад_

День, в который лидер 12Д класса старшей мужской школы Судзуран Идзаки Шун лично познакомился с Такией Генджи, стал переломным в его судьбе. Многие годы спустя Идзаки-кумичё, думая о своей жизни, часто вспоминал именно этот, солнечный, но прохладный, весенний день.  
В его фотографической памяти день этот возникал вплоть до мельчайших деталей. Он помнил, как хрустела под ногами битая крошка мраморного фонтана, как над школьным двором разносилось карканье ворон, как грело лицо еще не жаркое солнце и как насмешливо человек, которому он потом подарил свою душу, прохрипел "я еще не закончил".  
Отдавая поверженного, но не сломленного Такию на руки Чуте и Макисе, Шун тогда никак не мог отделаться от странного чувства внутри. Словно он только что побывал на очень крутых американских горках и до сих пор не отошел отошел от смеси восторга и легкого ужаса. Казалось, будто он стоит на краю обрыва, а внизу - океан, и прыгать надо, потому что "на слабо" проиграть нельзя, и страшно до чертиков, потому что высоко и глубоко.  
И потом, каждый раз, когда он был рядом с Генджи, это чувство ни на секунду его не оставляло, разве что менялось в интенсивности, да баланс между восторгом и ужасом смещался то в одну, то в другую сторону.  
Идзаки Шун с малолетства больше всего на свете любил две вещи - удовлетворение от успешно сработавшего плана и адреналиновый кайф. Сын карточного шулера, с детства таскавшийся с отцом по подпольным игровым притонам и казино, Шун рано научился ценить оба эти удовольствия.  
В тот день, по дороге из Судзурана домой, он понял, что Такия Генджи способен предоставить ему и то, и другое в неограниченном количестве. Азарт вкупе с любопытством взяли в Идзаки верх над гордостью и осторожностью. Впрочем, с тех пор, ни единого раза, абсолютно ни одного, Шун не пожалел о сделанном им выборе. 

_18 лет назад_

День, когда десятилетний Данно Тацуя пришел в сознание и обнаружил себя не тонком футоне в общей спальне этого уродского приюта, а в самой настоящей, пусть и не высокой кровати, был серым и холодным. Не то, что бы в тот момент он знал, что на улице было холодно, нет. Ему самому было очень даже тепло и хорошо под настоящим одеялом, а занавески в комнате, где он лежал, были задернуты. Просто у Тат-чана внутри было именно такое ощущение.  
В комнате было сумрачно и оттого непонятно, утро это или день, или, может, вообще вечер.  
Он какое-то время полежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь понять, что с ним случилось и где он находится. Все, что Тат-чан мог вспомнить, была драка во дворе приюта, когда старшие мальчишки в который раз пытались заставить его что-то для них сделать. Он не помнил ясно, что же именно. Его тогда неделю как мучили жар и жуткий кашель, а сенсей никак не хотел отвезти его в больницу. От жара и кашля Тат-чан не мог спокойно спать по ночам, и выбирался на улицу, чтобы не мешать спать другим: его и так за кошмары и крики мальчишки пытались колотить.  
Обычно, Тацуя сбегал от драк: не видел смысла драться со столькими противниками сразу, но в тот день ему было настолько паршиво, что он толком ничего не соображал, да и убегать больше не хотелось. Он продержался, сколько смог, но подростки были больше и сильнее, и у него не хватило сил устоять на ногах. Последнее, что он помнил, как упал на землю и свернулся в клубок, защищая голову и живот. Потом все резко закончилось, и кто-то взрослый схватил его за руки, а дальше - ничего. Чернота.  
Тацуя снова открыл глаза. Комната вокруг не изменилась: кровать, на которой он лежал, письменный стол у стены рядом с кроватью, циновка на полу, плотные занавески, и - внезапно - огромный веер с драконами на стене напротив. 

_11 лет назад_

День, в который Идзаки первый и единственный раз дрался с Серидзавой, полностью перевернул его представление о Генджи.  
В этот день вагончик американских горок внутри него замер на самой высокой своей точке, а потом резко ухнул вниз, по дороге переворачиваясь и зависая в свободном падении, и разбился вдребезги только на велосипедной стоянке под дождем, после драки с Тамао.

Когда он, уставший от нытья Чуты и обеспокоенный вестями об избитом Макисэ, вызвал Такию на крышу на разговор, все казалось таким простым и понятным. Надо было только убедить лидера ГПС в том, что добровольно-принудительное объединение Судзурана для отпора Хосену выгодно в первую очередь самому Такии. Что это станет лучшим показателем его лидерства, чем победа над Ринда-маном, драки с которым уже в печёнках сидели у всех генералов армии Генджи. 

Такия явно был зол и абсолютно отказывался смотреть Шуну в лицо. Лишь мрачно курил одну сигарету за другой, уставившись в исписанную стену выхода на крышу. Идзаки никак не мог начать разговор, понимая, что закончиться он может вполне плачевно для него самого. Потом выдохнул и решился.  
\- Они не только Макисэ завалили. Цуцумото в реанимации. Другие тоже пострадали. Хосен открыто объявил нам войну.  
\- Не могу поверить, что они смогли завалить Макисэ! - Генджи пнул один из перевернутых стульев, вечно попадавших на крышу никому не известными путями.  
\- Если доберутся до тебя, Судзурану пиздец! - взорвался Идзаки. - Ты понимаешь, что без тебя нас всех перебьют? Поодиночке всем хана!  
\- Ни одна бритоголовая сука меня никогда не завалит! - яростно вскинулся Такия.  
\- Да включи уже мозг, Генджи! Ты теперь в ответе за весь Судзуран!  
"Сколько же ты будешь убегать?!" - этого Идзаки не договорил.  
\- Да можешь забрать его себе, если тебе он так важен, - абсолютно серьезным тоном сказал Генджи и развернулся, давая понять, что разговор закончен. Такого ответа Шун совершенно не ожидал.  
\- Это что, шутка? - ошарашенно спросил он. - Такия? Ты со мной шутить вздумал?  
Главный молчал. Но почему-то не уходил, все так же стоя к Идзаки спиной.  
\- Такия?  
Шун в два шага догнал Генджи и, ухватив за плечо, развернул лицом к себе. На удивление, тот позволил это сделать, лишь до побелевших костяшек стиснул кулаки. Шун, не ожидавший такой реакции и внутренне уже готовый к удару, замер на месте.  
\- Генджи, какого ху.. - он не договорил, потому что в этот момент Такия в первый раз за весь их "разговор" посмотрел Идзаки прямо в глаза. Такого взгляда Шун у него еще ни никогда не видел. В нем было столько боли и ненависти, что генерал ГПС отшатнулся, словно поймал прямой в челюсть, и, отпустив плечо своего предводителя, неосознанно отступил на шаг.  
\- Генджи? - прошептал он.  
\- Я не Генджи! - прокричал тот, оскалившись. - Слышишь, ты! Я не Генджи! Меня зовут Тацуя! Данно Тацуя! И мне твой Судзуран на хуй не сдался!  
-...

Сказать, что Идзаки был в ахуе, это ничего не сказать. На какое-то мгновение реальность вокруг него словно просела, оставив его висеть в воздухе без поддержки, а потом резко появилась под ногами, заставив покачнуться и подломив колени. Если бы не вовремя ухвативший его за предплечье Такия (или не Такия?), то никогда не показывавший свои эмоции и слабости на людях Идзаки позорно осел бы прямо на грязную поверхность крыши. Он застыл, приходя в себя, потом вырвал свою руку из руки лидера и присел на первую попавшуюся парту, из тех, что как и стулья, всегда оказывались на крыше неизведанными путями.  
Похлопал по карманам брюк, достал сигареты и зажигалку, закурил. В голове было звеняще пусто, словно после нокаута, а вокруг - тихо-тихо, даже карканья воронов и того не было слышно.  
Привет, Нео, как тебе твой новый светлый мир?

Главарь ГПС так и стоял на месте, не двигаясь, лишь засунул кулаки в карманы. Он смотрел себе под ноги и, казалось, даже не дышал. Идзаки смотрел мимо него, продолжая курить, и пытался найти внезапно пропавший голос. К концу сигареты ему это все же удалось.  
\- Повтори, - прохрипел он, не узнавая самого себя. Прокашлялся и начал снова: - Что ты только что сказал? А, Такия?  
Тот вздрогнул и напрягся, но голову не поднял.  
\- Я не Такия, - процедил он сквозь зубы. - Я уже сказал. Мое имя Тацуя. Данно Тацуя.  
\- Это я услышал, - откуда у Идзаки внезапно оказалось столько хладнокровия, он и сам не понял. - Ты не Такия, хорошо. А дальше? Про Судзуран?  
Молчание. Как бы не так.  
\- Повтори, что ты сказал про Судзуран, - прошипел Идзаки, снова начиная закипать.  
Лидер вскинул голову и вновь ожег его ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- Я сказал, что он на хуй мне не нужен и можешь забрать его себе!  
Идзаки слетел с парты и от души врезал гребанному психу по морде.  
\- У тебя совсем крыша съехала? - заорал он, замахиваясь второй раз и напарываясь на выставленный блок. Ответный удар пришелся ему по открытым ребрам. Шун даже не почувствовал боли, настолько он был взбешен. - Ублюдок!  
Вожак пропустил удар в живот, со свистом выдохнув, но ответил ударом ноги под колено. Идзаки устоял, вцепившись в него двумя руками, и ударил головой куда придется. Судя по ощущениям - лбом по зубам, разбив губы.  
\- А Макисе тебе тоже на хуй не сдался? А Чута? Пусть все идут на хуй, да?! Пусть подыхают?  
Еще один удар ногой по тому же месту Шун снова пропустил, но в этот раз осел на колени, рывком утягивая противника за собой. Не ожидавший такого поворота событий Такия начал падать на него, и в этот момент Шун извернулся и завалил его на спину, подминая под себя и крепко удерживая жилистые, но сильные руки. Пока Такия держался на ногах, победить его было невозможно, но оглушенный падением на спину со всего размаха, придавленный Идзаки и не имеющий возможности освободить раскинутые в стороны руки, он мог только рычать от бессилия.  
\- Отпусти меня! - удар головой всё же разбил Идзаки губы, но тот только крепче придавил лидера к крыше, не желая уступать.  
\- Хуй тебе! - Шун сплюнул кровь в сторону и зло уставился на поверженного Такию. Тот все еще пытался скинуть генерала с себя, но силы явно были не равны.  
\- Отпусти, сука! - прошипел он, прожигая Идзаки яростным взглядом. - Тебе же хуже будет. Убью на хуй!  
\- Заткнись, идиот! Никого ты не убьешь! Трус! Ты даже против Хосена боишься выйти! Рассказываешь мне всякую хуйню, лишь бы не признавать, что ты их боишься!  
\- Я никого не боюсь!  
Бешеный рывок чуть было не скинул Шуна, но тот сумел удержаться, потом чуть приподнялся и упал обратно, для верности. Генджи охнул и замер под ним, тяжело дыша.  
\- Сволочь!  
\- От сволочи слышу, - ухмыльнулся Идзаки, снова сплюнув кровь. - Успокоился?  
Генджи промолчал, но больше не рыпался.  
\- Так-то. А теперь по порядку. Что ты за чушь несешь? Совсем головой повредился? Папенька в курсе, что тебя пора в психушку сдавать?  
\- Хидео мне не отец!  
\- Вот как...  
\- Я сирота. Он забрал меня к себе, когда мне было восемь.  
Мда, все страньше и страньше. Идзаки почувствовал себя Алисой, ухнувшей в дыру вслед за белым кроликом, причем падение все еще продолжалось.  
Лежавший под ним без пяти минут лидер всея Судзурана закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, явно не желая продолжать разговор. Шун вздохнул. Сейчас явно не хватало выпивки, но увы. 

\- Идзаки? - парень под ним облизнул разбитую нижнюю губу и скривился.  
\- М-м?  
\- Слезь с меня...  
\- А? - удивился Шун, он на мгновение забыл, в какой позе они находятся. - А-а..  
Он перекатился на спину, укладываясь рядом со своим предводителем. Такия (или не Такия? Как его теперь называть-то?) облегченно выдохнул, вытягивая одну руку вдоль тела, а вторую прижимая к груди.  
\- Тяжелый ты, сука. Все ребра отбил, - сквозь зубы пожаловался он.  
\- А не хуй рыпаться было, - ухмыльнулся Шун, - ты же знаешь: в бою - без правил.  
Главный хмыкнул, залезая в карман брюк за пачкой сигарет. Выбил две, одну прикурил и отдал Идзаки, вторую прикурил себе, жадно затянувшись. Шун благодарно кивнул и затянулся сам.  
Помолчали. Идзаки смотрел на текущие по небу облака и ни о чём не думал. Не хотелось.  
Сигарета дошла до фильтра, и он щелчком послал окурок куда-то в сторону, не глядя. Сел, развернувшись лицом к лидеру и подтянув колени к груди. Такия продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами и, если бы не тлевшая в пальцах сигарета, вполне сошел бы за спящего. Вся его злость словно выветрилась, но хмурая складка всё так же кривила лоб. Шун протянул руку и легко ткнул его кулаком в плечо. Тот даже не отмахнулся, лишь чуть дернул плечом.  
\- Слышь?  
\- М-м-м?  
\- И как теперь тебя называть?  
Главный чуть помолчал, раздумывая, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Шуна в упор. Взгляд его был спокоен и непроницаем.  
\- А что изменилось?- спросил он негромко, отбрасывая окурок и приподнимаясь на локтях.  
\- Я не знаю, ты мне скажи.  
Лидер ГПС отвел взгляд, окончательно сел, скрестив ноги, боком к Идзаки.  
\- Я уже десять лет Такия Генджи. Никто, кроме клана, не знает, что я приемный. Да и то считают, что я просто внебрачный сын Хидео. Только сайко-комон, да теперь ты в курсе.  
\- Вот как, - протянул Идзаки. - Спасибо.  
\- За что? - Такия удивленно взглянул на него.  
\- За доверие.  
\- А-а. Да это и не тайна, в общем-то. Просто некому было рассказывать. И не время было.  
\- А сейчас время?  
\- Нет. Но столько всего сразу навалилось, что у меня крышу сносит. Мне всего-то осталось Риндамана завалить, и тогда Хидео мне поможет...  
\- Что? Причем тут Риндаман? И разве ты не собирался забрать у отца.. У Хидео-сана клан?  
Генджи покачал головой, прикурил еще сигарету, выпустил дым, наблюдая за завившимися кольцами.  
\- Мне не нужен Рюсейкай. У меня другие планы. Надо только найти Ику... одного человека и... А, это не важно. У нас с Хидео уговор: я становлюсь главным в Судзуране, и он отпускает меня на все четыре. Он все десять лет надеялся, что я оступлюсь от того, что поклялся сделать, но я не собираюсь отступать! Никогда!  
Выкрикнув последнюю фразу, Такия шумно выдохнул и замолк. Ссутулился, подтянул к себе ноги и уткнулся лбом в коленки, закрыв лицо руками. Идзаки какое-то время молча смотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на небо. Он не знал, что сказать.  
Не важно, Генджи был перед ним или Тацуя, Хосен от этого не исчезал и ничто не отменяло битвы с ним. И лежавший в больнице Цуцумото никуда не девался, и избитый Макисе, а с ним оба Миками, и потрепанный Токаджи сотоварищи тоже из этой реальности не могли исчезнуть. И даже если Генджи отказывался это признавать и собирать людей, делать это все равно придется. Раз не главарю, значит его правой руке. И делать то, что одновременно и пугало и бесило.  
Он бесшумно вздохнул и похлопал Такию по руке. Тот поднял голову, посмотрел на Шуна вопросительно.  
\- Слышь, не делай пока ничего, ладно?  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Насчет Хосена. Не кидайся в одиночку и не говори ничего парням. Я попробую кое-что сделать.  
\- Что?  
\- Увидишь, если получится. Доверься мне, атаман.  
Он чуть улыбнулся, и Такия так же чуть улыбнулся в ответ.

Конечно, вызов, брошенный им Серидзаве, и последующая драка были глупостью. Он знал, что не выстоит, зря что ли наблюдал за противником два года, выжидая момент и все никак не решаясь. Да, Серидзава знатно его отделал, но Шун отказывался думать, что сделал это напрасно.  
Эта драка, попавший в больницу с огнестрелом Такия Хидео, обращение Генджи ко всем и роспуск их армии - все собралось в один ком, докатившийся до стен Хосена.

Тогда он еще не знал, что так сдвинулось у Генджи внутри, что именно помогло ему принять ответственность за весь Судзуран на себя, но глядя на него, стоявшего черным королем перед серо-белыми хосеновскими пешками, Шун понял, что может доверить этому человеку не только жизнь, но и свое сердце. И что последует за ним хоть в ебеня, хоть к чертям, и будет прикрывать его спину не смотря ни на что.

_21 год назад_

В день, когда Икуо привели в приют, Тат-чан был последним, кого Юико-сенсей познакомила с новеньким. Весь тот день он проторчал на берегу залива, помогая местным рыбакам чистить и красить деревянные лодки, на которых они выходили на озеро. А вернувшись вечером к ужину увидел за столом новое лицо. 

Пацаненок был мелким, явно младше его на пару лет, худеньким, невысоким и ужасно улыбчивым. И, как оказалось, жутко приставучим. Тем же самым вечером, ложась спать, Тат-чан обнаружил его на футоне рядом с собой. На том самом футоне, на котором последний раз спал мальчик, давно попавший в новую семью.  
Два года на этот футон никто не покушался: Тацуе, как самому старшему (и самому неуправляемому), были позволены некоторые поблажки. И тут - на тебе - нарисовался. Лежал, укутавшись в одеяло, глаза в темноте как у кошки сверкают, и улыбался ему во весь рот - одного зуба нет, другой до конца не вырос.  
Тат-чан уже приготовился спихнуть его с козырного места, уже протянул руку, чтобы толкнуть его в плечо, - и почему-то просто поправил одеяло, натянув его по самую вихрастую макушку и спрятав настырный взгляд. И даже буркнул неразборчиво "оясуми", поскорее скрывшись под собственной простыней и отворачиваясь к стене. Он так и не понял, что на него нашло.

И как-то так, ни разу не спросив разрешения, незаметно, но очень настойчиво, Икуо стал всем. Утренним солнцем, едва-едва поднявшимся над горизонтом, но уже теплым и ярким. Вечерним бризом, приносящим прохладу и свежесть. Запахом цветущей сакуры, заполняющим все вокруг.  
Стал летом. Его собственным летом, длившимся круглый год. Товарищем по приключениям и шалостям. Стал лучшим - и единственным - Другом.  
И в конце концов, стал Семьёй. 

Они так наивно верили, что ничто и никогда не разлучит их. Никому не нужны были сироты школьного возраста, да ещё и пацаны. А если и нужны были, то уж точно не они. 

Мелкий ещё помнил, как пришел в "Махоробу", держась за чью-то руку, и искренне надеялся, что за ним вернутся. Тат-чан не помнил никого. Он был в приюте чуть ли не с младенчества, оставленный на скамейке в детском парке и не объявленный в розыск.  
Он рос замкнутым, мало с кем общался и ни с кем не дружил. Его не замечали на "смотринах": он никогда не рвался знакомиться со взрослыми, изредка посещавшими приют. Тат-чан просто не верил в то, что кому-то он будет нужен. Даже его родители выбросили его словно ненужную игрушку. Спасибо, он всегда все понимал с первого раза, повторений не требовалось.

Но вот однажды, не так давно - в начале весны, незадолго до появления Икуо, в приют пришла воспитательница Юико. И принесла с собой открытые окна, конкурсы на лучшие рисунки и поделки, шарики на дни рождения, широкие улыбки, смех и шутки. И омурайсу.  
И неизвестно почему, не сразу, но почти внезапно, Тацуя вдруг осознал, что улыбается в ответ на ее искреннюю улыбку, здоровается с ней по утрам и желает спокойной ночи по-настоящему, а не потому, что так надо, и смеётся, когда она шутит. 

Он не знал, как это случилось. 

Предыдущие воспитательницы, сколько он их помнил, переставали ему улыбаться через день-два после своего появления, да и чаще всего просто кричали на него, видимо думая, что он плохо их слышит или не слышит вовсе. Одна из них вообще считала, что если ребенок не отвечает громко и сразу, его можно щипать и таскать за волосы. Хорошо, что только ему от нее доставалось, а не девчонкам и мелкоте. 

Долго Кикуми-сенсей не продержалась: однажды подскользнулась на лестнице и сломала ногу. Ее забрали в больницу, и больше она уже не вернулась. И никто никогда не узнал, что тонкая, прозрачная рыбацкая леска, которую Тацуя подобрал на берегу, была причиной ее падения. 

Только Икуо он рассказал однажды, ночью, когда мелкий проснулся от какого-то кошмара, который он не помнил. Рассказал, чтобы мелкий знал, что Тат-чан никогда не позволит никому его обидеть.


End file.
